


Era uma vez...O Sapo e a garota que não era uma princesa

by JaneDi



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, amigos para namorados, bobo - Freeform, complexo de cinderela
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDi/pseuds/JaneDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili de repente se viu no meio do que menos desejava naquele momento: está apaixonada pelo melhor amigo Oliver. Não seria problema se ela não fosse a filha da pobre empregada e ele o riquinho charmoso e convencido que era; ela odiava clichês e não queria ser a protagonista de mais um, ainda mais quando tinha certeza que seu amor não era correspondido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meu primeiro trabalho próprio por aqui O/  
> Mas vou avisando que os níveis de açúcar e romance bobo estão altíssimo.

1

Algumas pessoas podem ser malvadas quando querem, Lili pensou amargamente. Não que não estivesse acostumada com aquela sensação quando estava com Oliver em público, onde todos os olhares eram para eles, achando-os o casal mais estranho do corpo social que era o colégio, ele, rico bonito e inteligente, ela, filha da empregada e uma garota sem nenhum atrativo a altura para andar ao lado do filho único da família Hilme.  
Para Oliver era claro que ele não se importava em ter como melhor amiga alguém como ela. Lili sabia que não era por ele ser uma alma boa e não influenciável pela alta sociedade local, não, o fato era que seu amigo se achava superior A TODO O MUNDO. Ela ria do fato, é claro, mas era engraçado ver como ele se achava tão melhor que todo o restante do mundo, sejam ricos ou pobres. Essa arrogância e ausência de humildade poderia tê-lo tornado mais um desses garotos ricos e idiotas, porém isso tinha o adorável efeito de torna-lo extremamente engraçado e honesto, e ela gostava disso, não admitia isso, não precisava elevar mais ainda o ego do amigo herdeiro.

_Por quer as pessoas insistem em vir para um lugar como esse? _ Oliver perguntou assim que entraram no clube. 

Era uma pergunta retórica, ele sempre odiara lugares lotados e, especialmente naquele dia (o último final de semana antes das aulas retornarem), o local estava repleto dos jovens da alta sociedade local. A maioria filhos de advogados, juízes, médicos e grandes empresários. Ela era uma completa pária ali _ está quente demais para ficar ao sol_ continuou se dirigindo imediatamente para a parte dos bares que se encontrava a sombra.

_Bom, as pessoas gostam de se divertir as vezes Oliver e nem todos gostam de ficar O DIA TODO em frente a um vídeo game_ ela respondeu ao comentário do amigo. Lili também não era muito de sair, mas as vezes era bom deixar a rotina de lado e curtir um dia bonito como aqueles.

Ele franziu a testa para ela. 

_Sério mesmo que você vai falar como a minha mãe? Só falta dizer que eu devo me socializar com as pessoas da minha idade _resmungou cruzando os braços magros, porém com bíceps bem torneados sob a camisa branca.

_Na verdade você deve mesmo se socia..._ ela começou a dizer ao sentar na mesa em que resolveram ocupar. No entanto, foi interrompida pelo amigo.

_não aqui, por favor já basta mamãe todos os dias me lembrar que "eu devo estreitar minha amizade com as outras pessoas e amigos das famílias da cidade"_ ele disse em uma voz que tentava imitar uma zangada sra. Hilme. Lili sabia que era impossível Oliver ficar bravo com a mãe, apesar da recíproca não ser verdadeira. A senhora Hilme já tentara abrandar a personalidade do filho um milhão de vezes e em todas ela vinha a mim pedir para "por favor, botar juízo na cabeça do filho", pensando que eu tivesse alguma influência sobre ele. Podia a ter ser verdade. Fazia quase cinco anos em que os dois eram amigos e inseparáveis desde então, o que era um fato bem peculiar entre eles.

Lili era a filha da cozinheira principal da mansão da família de Oliver e morava aos fundos da propriedade, apenas ela e a mãe. A primeira vez que o vira foi quando, no primeiro dia que se encontrava na casa, andava pelo terreno, deslumbrada com tanta riqueza que ela não podia imaginar que existia. O jardim então, sabia de cara que seria o lugar favorito dela, apesar da mãe proibir que ela andasse solta pela casa. Tinha apenas 12 anos, não era fácil se conter quando tinha tanto para ver e andando meio perdida, meio fascinada com as espécies de flores e plantas do lugar ela se deparou com o vibrante e firme olhar de cor azul de um garoto a sua frente.

Ele era da mesma altura que ela, porém bem magrelo. Tinha o cabelo dourado em um engraçado corte de cabelo em cuia.

_Você é a filha da cozinheira não é? _ o garoto perguntou em quanto a media de cima a baixo.

Por ser uma garota, Lili podia sentir medo, mas não. Apesar de serem da mesma altura, o menino a sua frente parecia delicado demais para apresentar algum perigo, por isso resolveu enfrentar  
_o que te importa? Quem é você?_ disse seriamente com um tom de voz que parecia os dos meninos briguentos da rua de onde se mudara. Seria ele filho de outros empregados? Fora a primeira coisa que lhe ocorrera, ainda não viu outra criança ali além dela.

Oliver a encarou por alguns instantes antes de soltar um ruído com a boca que parecia ser de incredulidade. Revirou os olhos e pós as mãos da cintura antes de falar.

_você se muda com a sua mãe para minha casa e ainda não sabe quem eu sou? _ o garoto disse_ vocês devem ser péssimas empregadas

Empregadas? Lili imaginou que o garoto não batia bem da cabeça

_minha mãe vai trabalhar aqui, não eu, não sou empregada idiota_ disse erguendo um pouco a cabeça para ficar mais alta que ele.

_ que seja, mas fala para sua mãe que odeio cebolas e gosto de bastante sal na comida_ seu tom era exigente, parecia que ele não ouvira nada que ela dissera_ e ela tem que fazer batata frita TODAS AS REFEIÇÕES, até mesmo no café da manhã, e também...

Ele continuou recitando o cardápio perfeito para ele por bastante tempo, ela agora podia ter certeza que aquele menino era doido

Talvez vendo a confusão estampada no seu olhar, o menino finalmente parara de falar, e após um pesado suspiro, disse _eu sou Oliver Hilme _ e estendeu a mão para ela_ essa é minha casa e eu, portanto, o chefe!

Ele era todo seriedade esperando que ela apertasse sua mão de volta como se fossem adultos.

Lili sabia que havia o filho do sr. e da sra. Hilme, mas não imaginava que ia conhecê-lo assim e que seria tão estranho.

_você não é o chefe_ apesar da esquisitice que aquilo parecia, não ia se deixar intimidar pelo garoto riquinho da casa. Na sua cabeça ele devia ser uma daquelas crianças mimadas que tudo a sua disposição, que batem o pé quando querem algo e fazem birra quando são contrariadas. Odiava gente assim_ seus pais é que são.  
Ele estreitou os olhos para ela, como se visse uma adversária a altura pela primeira vez.

_pode ser, mas quando eles não estão eu é que mando_ disse recolhendo a mão estendida_ e eles viajam muito, você vai descobrir...

Apesar daquela primeira conversa tão estranha quando se conheceram, desde então não se desgrudaram. Hoje, com 16 anos continuavam juntos, mas agora Oliver era uma cabeça mais alto que ela e passava longe de parecer um garotinho delicado. Com o tempo as pessoas, principalmente na escola, os viam como um casal, e aquilo a chateava bastante. 

Graças aos pais de Oliver podia frequentar a mesma escola seleta do amigo, apesar de ser eternamente grata, após entrar na adolescência era comum sentir o desconforto causado pela sua origem, não comentavam abertamente, lógico, mas sabia que a julgavam por estar andando com o "patrão", como se fossem namorados. Mas eles não eram e nem agiam como um. 

Contudo, ela fazia exatamente como Oliver: aparentar não ligar a mínima para isso. Ele realmente nunca se importara com isso, tanto que fazia piada quando alguma garota mais atrevida perguntava diretamente se eram namorados ou quê, respondia perguntando se a garota estava com ciúmes.  
Aquilo era fácil para ele. Mas para ela...não era assim...

_Lili? _ Oliver chamou sua atenção a fazendo despertar de suas lembranças, seu rosto uma leve ruga de preocupação _está tudo bem? O garçom está aqui.

Naquele clube, em específico, havia até garçons para servirem as pessoas!

Então ela percebeu que o senhor moreno e alto vestido de branco e preto estava lhe oferecendo uma bebida e ela estava distraída.

Pediu desculpas ao garçom e pegou uma água mineral para se refrescar, estava realmente muito quente_ estava apenas distraída_ explicou.

Algumas pessoas começaram a se a aproximar, entre eles Luigi, estava bem bronzeado se comparado ao começo das férias, provavelmente tinha ido ao Caribe como anunciara no fim das aulas. 

_Oliver, você veio! _ disse se sentando na mesa com eles_ Oi Lili! _ disse para ela. Luigi era uma das poucas pessoas na escola que Lili considerava amigo. Ele era um ano mais velho que eles, apesar de ser um pouco afetado, ainda era uma pessoa boa e de fácil convivência.

_Não pude evitar_ Oliver respondeu_ aparentemente sou antissocial na visão dos meus pais_ completou bebendo Coca-Cola.

_você é antissocial! Já reparou que você não foi em nenhuma das festas do último ano? E olha que foram boas, sem contar as da Jéssica_ disse ele mirando para a ruiva que estava pulando na piscina naquele momento_ as melhores!

Oliver deu de ombros enquanto fitava a garota, e Lili percebeu que a colega do colégio estava com um biquíni minúsculo cor de rosa e laranja, que acentuava o leve bronzeado do seu corpo_ essas festas são chatas, odeio música alta e a maioria das garotas nelas não sabem manter uma conversa por cinco minutos.¬¬_ ele terminou.

_quem se importa com conversa quando se pode fazer muito mais cara?!_Luigi disse frustrado_ É pura pegação....   
Sem querer ofender Lili_ disse para ela, como se somente agora notasse sua presença.

_me poupe dos detalhes Luigi, não tenho interesse no que você faz em seu tempo livre _respondeu se levantando, odiava quando seus amigos falavam de garotas como se ela não estivesse presente.

_ você vai para onde? _Oliver perguntou quando a viu sair

_vou dá uma volta pelo clube

_que tal pôr o biquíni e nadar Lili?_ Luigi perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

_não obrigada, prefiro andar a ficar sob seu olhar _respondeu seriamente.

_ótimo, na volta traz algumas toalhas molhadas para mim, está muito quente mesmo _Oliver disse pondo os óculos de sol e se deitando na espreguiçadeira esticando as longas pernas, brancas como papel, sobre ela.

_vá você pegar!_ disse chateada e saiu andando. Oliver podia ser mandão quando queria.  
Passou por toda a extensão da piscina, a maioria de fato, era da escola, alguns a reconheceram falaram brevemente com ela e outros a ignoraram. Não se importava, preferia assim.

Quando chegou aos vestiários viu para sua decepção que cinco garotas do colégio estavam lá se maquiando, Lili não sabia por quer, já que estavam com biquínis para nadar e obviamente aquilo ia sair com todo o cloro na água.

_Ele está de olho em você Clara!_ a garota mais próximo da porta comentou, se não estivesse enganada era Mônica, uma das garotas do seu ano _antes do dia acabar ele vai falar com você pode apostar.

As outras deram risadinhas, Clara, que era do mesmo ano que ela parecia que gostara de ouvir aquilo.

_Não sei do que você está falando, ele não estava olhando para mim _disse fingindo uma falsa modéstia.

Uma das meninas a notou e deu uma leve pigarro para avisar as outras, imediatamente todas se calaram.

_Oi Lilian, não sabia que viria aqui _Clara disse, seu tom era falsamente contente_ como foram as férias?

Na hora em que as vira, sua vontade foi de dá meia volta e correr dali, mas não, não estava fazendo nada de errado em está no clube como todo mundo

_Não sabia que você era sócia Lili _outra garota comentou maldosamente.

_Passei parte das férias no interior _disse educadamente, não ia dá o luxo a elas de a atingirem por ser quem é_ eu não sou sócia, entro como convidada do Oliver.

Não passou despercebido o olhar que deram uma a outra.

_Claro que sim, me esqueci_ disse a garota como se estivesse surpresa_ e ele veio? _perguntou com interesse

_Sim, está sentado próximo à piscina_ disse com inocência

Outro jogo de olhares entre as garotas.

Lili lavou rapidamente as mãos e saiu dali. Caminhou por entre os jardins do local, mais vazio que o restante do lugar. Devia está acostumada com aquilo, pensou com raiva, mas as férias tinham sido uma benção longe daquele tipo de pessoa. Passara três semanas com os avós no interior e essa última em casa. Oliver tinha se recusado a viajar para a Europa com os pais e passara em casa mesmo o mês sem escola. Voltar a rotina do colégio estava mostrando que ia ser mais difícil que os anos anteriores para a tristeza dela.

Depois de algum tempo andando sozinha resolveu voltar para onde estavam, não ia adiantar ficar amuada e com pena de si mesma. Tinha ido ali para se divertir afinal, apesar de mentir para Luigi a respeito de nadar na piscina, tinha trazido seu maiô na bolsa. Mas ficara com vergonha de usar depois do que os meninos disseram. Além do mais, não passara suas férias em nenhum spar, então seu corpo comparado com as garotas dali estava muito ruim.

Quando finalmente voltou para o bar mais gente havia se juntado aos amigos, entre eles estava Angélica. Ela sorriu ao vê-la.

Angélica já tinha confessado a ela que gostava de Oliver, há mais ou menos um ano. E tinha perguntado diretamente se os dois estavam namorando, e surpresa com aquilo negou veementemente. Mas notou que a própria havia desistido de Oliver, talvez por que ele nunca mostrara nenhum interesse. Poderia até ser algum incomodo, mas Lili gostava de Angélica e ficou feliz de vê-la ali.

_Lili! _ Angélica soltou um gritinho agudo ao vê-la e logo foi abraçá-la. _ soube que você já fez a prova do vestibular?

Lili confirmou, fora mais um teste do que objetivando passar mesmo, apesar de ter achado a prova difícil, não desgostou ao todo da nota obtida.

_Oliver estava dizendo que não vai fazer faculdade próximo ano _Luigi disse o que levou Angélica ao choque.

_como assim você não vai fazer faculdade? _ ela perguntou espantada.

_é apenas um diploma e por que não vale a pena, o sistema de ensino é tão falido que provavelmente a pessoa aprende mais fora dela do que dentro_ disse simplesmente. Oliver nunca concordou com “o atual sistema de ensino”. Para ela não era novidade o fato dele não querer cursar faculdade alguma, aliás ele nem precisaria, sendo o herdeiro que era, podia ser analfabeto que ia continuar rico. Um luxo que ela não podia considerar.

_Mas existem profissões que só valem com o “apenas diploma”_ ela dissera o contestando. Oliver era sempre tão não convencional que a irritava.

Ele deu de ombros_ burocracia, só isso_ respondeu não dando mínima ao assunto.

_ e o que você vai fazer ano que vem? _ Angélica perguntou.

Oliver pensou por um segundo antes de responder: _trabalhar com meu pai, ele insiste que preciso conhecer a empresa, então...

_Mas você não disse que ia fazer isso já esse semestre? _Luigi questionou.

_Sim, depois da escola, todo dia vou finalmente trabalhar e lidar como um “estágio”_ ele disse.

Passaram mais algum tempo comentando sobre o futuro imediato deles. Luigi ia fazer medicina como o pai. 

Angélica iria para um intercâmbio no exterior, os outros também iam para a faculdade. Os pais deles não se importavam se passassem em uma universidade pública como as que ela queria, podiam pagar as melhores faculdades particulares do país e até do mundo e seus filhos iriam sair com “diplomas” como qualquer um.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problemas começam a despontar no horizonte e Lili descobre que o retorno as aulas podem ser mais estressantes que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotes de momentos clichê. Você foi avisado.

2

 

Agosto começou trazendo a primeira semana de volta as aulas, tinham atividades para entregar e relatórios para fazer, sendo o último ano dela, Lili sentia que ficava a cada dia mais sobrecarregada de atividades.

Às 7h da manhã foi ao estacionamento da propriedade. Francisco era o motorista particular de Oliver e já os esperava em frente ao luxuoso sedan negro, pronto para os levar para escola que ficava a uma boa distância da casa.

Bom dia Lili _disse ele sorridente. Abrindo a porta para que ela colocasse suas bolsas. _ animada com a volta às aulas?

_Olá seu Francisco _respondeu contente_ só não mais animada por ter que voltar a levantar tão cedo. A gente acaba se acostumando com a boa vida das férias, é inevitável_ disse e olhando em volta perguntou:

_Será que Oliver ainda não se arrumou? _ disse chateada. Se ele se atrasasse mais um pouco poderiam perder o primeiro horário e ela odiava se atrasar.

_provavelmente ainda tomando café da manhã _disse o homem mais velho.

_Mamãe já fez o café a horas, não é possível que ainda esteja fazendo isso.

_estou aqui, não precisam se estressar _Oliver acabava de se aproximar. O cabelo ainda se encontrava úmido do banho, caindo em mechas coladas na testa e no colarinho da camisa. Quando entraram no carro ela podia sentir a fragrância suave do pós-barba que usara. Adorava aquele cheiro.

_você fez as tarefas das férias? _ o menino perguntou enquanto tirava da mochila uma pasta com uma única folha dentro.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

_ok, CLARO que você fez as tarefas _disse sarcasticamente_ não faz sentido eles nos dar férias para nos recuperar do semestre e nos passar dever de casa_ comentou franzindo o cenho para a pasta que segurava;

_Você deixou para fazer suas tarefas ontem não foi? _perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Todas as férias eram as mesmas coisas. Oliver deixava para a última semana o dever acumulado que os professores passavam para o mês. E um dia antes das aulas voltarem ele a chamava para lhe ajudar com os cálculos matemáticos. Claro que dera um fim nisso há algum tempo, e então ele ficava lamentando o quanto não dormira a noite anterior.

_não todas _ele a cortou_ só a de filosofia e mostrou para ela a folha que tirara da pasta. Nela tinha escrito a mão um poema.

"Poderia pensar alto  
E ver sons   
E sentir visões  
Sair da prisão  
Onde meu corpo  
Comando pelos sonhos que tenho  
Obedeceria  
Não aos instintos  
Mas a mim"

Poema “ Um Lado” feito por Oliver Duarte Zhelgm Hilme sobra a vida e obra de Platão

Ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

_O seu professor de filosofia pediu para você escrever um poema? _perguntou incrédula.

_não _respondeu_ pediu para que escrevêssemos sobre a vida e obra de Platão

Tentou fazer a ligação dos pontos_ e você escreveu um poema ao invés disso? _ estava agora tentando adivinhar o que ele fizera.

_O que adianta pesquisar a vida do cara e fazer 15 laudas sobre isso? Não tem a mínima serventia e não prova que eu sei ou não sobre Platão _ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo _um poema mostra muito mais isso _concluiu dando um belo sorriso e apontando para o papel em suas mãos.

Não podia deixar de rir de como a mente de Oliver funcionava.

_só espero, sinceramente, que o prof. Pedro entenda isso da mesma forma que você _disse rindo

Ele sorriu com ela

_mas e então, gostou? _ perguntou.

_do que?

_do poema Lili, você gostou?

Leu de novo, mas só conseguia rir_ Oliver, creio que não tenho capacidade para avaliar tal expressão de arte, sinto muito _respondeu enquanto ele tirava bruscamente o papel de suas mãos.

_Realmente..._ele disse também rindo.

Logo chegaram a escola. O colégio “Frei Cosme” ficava numa parte nobre da cidade, e era um belo prédio de arquitetura moderna, apesar de estarem no mesmo ano, ela e Oliver ficavam em salas de corredores diferentes.

_te vejo no intervalo¬ _Oliver disse para ela depois que se despediram do motorista e saíram do carro.

_ok, e boa sorte com o poema _disse para ele já subindo as escadarias que levavam ao seu pavilhão.

_eu não preciso de sorte_ disse piscando e lhe dando um belo sorriso.

A primeira pessoa que viu foi uma das únicas amigas que tinha na sala. Pensando bem, seu ciclo social do colégio era bem restrito.  
_Oi Lili, como foi de férias? _Luiza perguntou, ela tomava seu lugar na cadeira em frente a dela. Sempre calma, apesar de ser extremamente bonita (o que já tinha dito várias vezes para ela ser modelo) era muito tímida.

_foi ótima, dormir até tardes quase todos os dias _respondeu feliz, mas apesar dos pesares, gostava da rotina da escola. Acordar cedo, ver as pessoas, assistir aulas, estudar. Sabia que ia sentir falta disso ano que vem.

Enquanto conversavam a turma foi enchendo. Ficava no prédio leste da escola e o sol da manhã batia diretamente nos vidros dando uma perfeita luminosidade natural à sala.

_Oi Luiza..._ foi a vez de ver clara se aproximando, seguida pela fiel comitiva de garotas risonhas, ela sempre deixava falar com ela por último_ e oi Lilian_ disse em sua direção.

Luiza respondeu educadamente, e ela se contentou em apenas dá um breve sorriso.

Uma das garotas, Jane, que era a mais baixinhas do grupo de amigas da clara começou a cutucar a amiga e apontando para si.

Clara, por sua vez, fez um breve sinal com as sobrancelhas para que a outra não fosse tão óbvia, de repente sentiu que algo bom não viria.

_Lilian, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? _ perguntou ela cautelosamente, pondo uma mecha de cabelo loiro atrás da orelha_ poderia me passar o número do Oliver? _disse piscando os olhos de lentes azuis.

Ela sabia que viria algo assim. Sentiu como se um vento frio percorresse espinha acima.

_não sei Clara... quer dizer é pessoal e... _começou a responder. Não era como SE NÃO QUISESSE passar o número dele, para ela tanto fazia se Oliver queria falar com quem quer que fosse, não era do interesse dela, mas ainda assim...

_ah qual é Lilian? _ perguntou outra, Luana_ Estamos tentando ver se Oliver gosta ou não da Clara.  
ERA CLARO QUE ELE NÃO GOSTAVA DELA. Sabia que garotas como Clara não faziam o tipo dele. Mas perceber o que as garotas estavam tramando a deixava louca.

_Eu acho que não posso passar o contato de ninguém sem a permissão da pessoa_ queria falar como se aquilo não a importava nem um pouco, mais sua voz saiu fria como gelo.  
Elas se entre olharam.

_ah... claro que você não pode fazer isso né Lilian? _ Jane falou, mas seu tom dizia que era como se ela fosse a empregada de Oliver e ele, seu patrão, elas provavelmente sabiam que aquilo a irritava profundamente.

_Tudo bem garotas, não vamos insistir para que Lilian faça algo errado_ disse clara diplomaticamente, mas num tom que sugeria o contrário.  
Elas logo saíram para seus respectivos lugares.

_parece que todas as garotas estão em volta de Oliver não é?!_ Luiza comentou após um suspiro.

_sim, todas as garotas_ Lili respondeu, convencida que aquilo não a incomodava, nem um pouco.

 

Mais tarde, estava na cafeteria do colégio com Luiza quando Oliver e Luigi se aproximaram para sentar. Era obvio que algo irritara ele.

_O professor deu zero para o trabalho de Oliver sobre Platão _Angélica chegou na mesa comentando o ocorrido como se fosse mais uma fofoca de celebridade.

Lili esboçou um leve sorriso de compreensão.

_Foi engraçado não foi? _perguntou.

_Sim, a aula foi até boa, por quer passaram o horário inteiro discutindo o que era ter mérito em um trabalho_ disse Luigi feliz da vida _obrigado amigo _bateu de leve no ombro de Oliver.

_Não era para ser diversão para ninguém, ele que não reconheceu que não estava certo_ disse ele presunçosamente, claro que achava QUE ELE é que era o certo.

Após o fim do intervalo enquanto já subia para sua sala Oliver a puxou pelo braço_ hoje você vai voltar sozinha com o carro daqui vou pegar um taxi para ir para a empresa_ disse ele.

_pensei que ia em casa primeiro _disse.

_eu ia, mas papai achou melhor eu começar meu primeiro dia assim e chegar junto com os funcionários da hora do almoço_ disse ele_ algo como “dá o exemplo”_ completou.

Lili não podia deixar de rir_ você sabe que eu não sinto a mínima pena de você não é?!

_claro que não_ ele disse ironicamente_ e você vai fazer o quê pela tarde?

_dormir! _ falou alegremente só ao lembrar de sua confortável cama esperando por ela.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com os olhos cheios de malícia _ se você dormir mais um pouco vai virar um urso!

Ela mostrou a língua para ele enquanto se distanciavam, com um calor gostoso dentro dela_ admita que você queria está no meu lugar não é?!

 

....

A semana passou mais lentamente ao que parecia. Eram pilhas de deveres todos os dias que mal davam para fazer a tarde e à noite.

_Por quer você não deixa isso para o fim de semana? _Oliver perguntou enquanto a olhava responder as questões de física. Estavam nos jardins da casa. Era a área favorita de Lili, bem no meio onde tinha algumas árvores e uma pequena tenda com mesa e cadeiras onde gostava de estudar.

_eu prefiro fazer assim do que acumular nos fins de semana_ respondeu_ o que você deveria fazer o mesmo, não vou te ajudar em nada.

_prefiro me estressar apenas um dia do que aos poucos todos os dias_ disse se esticando sobre a espreguiçadeira_ além do mais vejo tantos números na empresa que não tenho mais vontade de ver mais nenhum nessas tarefas.

Eram 5 da tarde e os últimos raios de sol caiam sobre o verde ao redor. Oliver chegara da empresa e tinha ido direto para lá. No almoço, em casa, havia trocado a farda do colégio por uma calça jeans, tênis e uma camisa azul. Ela se perguntava como ele podia ficar bem em qualquer coisa.

Nesse momento ele olha para ela tão de repente que Lili se assustou, como se tivesse sido pega o observando, o que, estranhamente era o que ela fazia. Com o rubor subindo pelo seu rosto ela voltou sua atenção para os estudos.

_Você conhece alguma Clara no colégio?_ Oliver perguntou um momento depois, a pegando de surpresa.

_Conheço, porque? _perguntou lentamente

_Nada demais, essa “Clara” me mandou uma mensagem perguntando se eu tinha facebook_ disse voltando a ficar deitado de costas_ quem é ela?

_é da minha sala, você já viu ela, é alta, magra, e bem bonita, estava o clube quando fomos naquele dia_ disse com algo parecido com raiva brotando dela, apesar da voz sair como se estivesse indiferente.

Começou a fechar com força os cadernos e aguardar os seus materiais, “como ela conseguiu o número dele? ”, ela se perguntava.

_terminou? Ótimo, vi mais cedo que vai passar uma maratona de Quentin Tarantino agora, vamos lá pra casa ver_ disse já se sentando para sair.

Os filmes de Quentin Tarantino eram os preferidos dela. E de Oliver também. E a televisão da mansão era de 70 polegadas, quando assistia seus filmes com Oliver se sentia em um cinema.

_não, não terminei, ainda vou terminar em casa_ respondeu rapidamente

_então porque já vai sair?_ perguntou confuso.

_aqui já tem mosquitos demais_ disse e saindo, sem esperar a reação dele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili se encontra em uma encruzilhada. Estar ou não apaixonada?

Sexta-feira era dia de educação física para as meninas. Lili não tinha nada contra a pratica de esportes, mas especialmente naquele ano, a aula era logo no primeiro horário, ou seja, tinham que tomar banho logo depois, e para ela era sempre uma tortura ficar quase nua com um monte de garotas desconhecidas no vestiário.

Deveria ser crime expor adolescentes em plena fase hormonal àquele tipo de constrangimento.

_eu fiquei sabendo que vai haver uma festa amanhã na casa da Melissa_ ouvira uma garota dizer.

_não vai ser uma festa, vai ser apenas um encontro Raquel, nada demais_ Ela reconheceu a voz de Clara falando e logo o costumeiro desconforto apareceu.

_e então será que você...._ uma outra começou a perguntar, mas fora interrompida pela própria Clara.

_não dá para saber_ ela disse, via pelo reflexo do espelho que estava na frente que Clara estava se vestindo, mais tinha mais outras quatro ao seu redor_ ele disse que não tem facebook_ ela completou.

Lili apenas sabia que estavam se referindo a Oliver, ela imediatamente tentou terminar o mais rápido possível para sair dali.

_quer dizer que você falou com ele Clara? _ outra perguntou animada.

_falei sim, mas como ele não tem facebook não dá para saber se ele sabe da reunião da Melissa, ela só avisou por lá_ ela disse.

Então ouviu uma conversa totalmente diferente. Jane, a mesma garota de segunda feira estava falando dela.

_por que não falamos com Lilian, ela está sempre perto dele, talvez saiba _disse e podia sentir o tom maldoso em sua voz.

Pelo reflexo dos espelhos, o grupo de garotos claramente via Lili.

_não, melhor não..._disse dando de ombros_ ela provavelmente não sabe se ele vai ou não...

Por quer se sentia com tanta raiva? Fácil! Odiava aquelas garotas e o jeito como falavam dela como se não pudesse ouvi-las. Odiava o fato de pensarem que ela era namorada de Oliver ou mesmo que estava se aproveitando da situação.

Não aguentou ficar mais um segundo no vestuário e mesmo com os cabelos molhados saiu de lá.

Quando o intervalo chegou se sentou na cadeira de sempre, sentia que seu humor ainda não melhorara. Luiza tinha percebido e apesar de ter perguntado se tudo estava bem, ela a deixou sem maiores perguntadas.

_Finalmente o fim de semana_ Luigi tinha acabado de chegar, sentara a mesa com um grande sanduiche na frente _ essa semana tem sido um pesadelo com tanta coisa para estudar.

_é o vestibular, os professores querem que a gente aprenda tudo o que a gente viu em 10 anos em um único semestre para as provas de fim de ano_ Angélica disse também, um pouco exasperada, se sentando na mesa.

Oliver não parecia nem um pouco preocupado como os amigos quando chegou, carregava apenas uma poção de batata frita em sua frente.

_ouvi dizer que vão marcar aulas particulares aos sábados para a gente_ Luiza comentou de forma tímida.  
Luigi quase caiu da cadeira.

_aos sábados? Eles querem nos sugar até a morte? _ perguntou retoricamente.

_eu pensei que você estivesse se preparando para o vestibular de medicina_ Oliver falou em seu tom sarcástico mordendo uma porção de fritas.

_eu estou me preparando! E já tenho minhas próprias aulas particulares todos os dias das uma até as oito da noite! _exclamou _eles não podem tirar meus fins de semana também!

_não seja dramático Lu_ disse Angélica, entre uma colherada e outra de sua tigela de salada de frutas_ só espero que não marquem nada para amanhã, vai ter uma reuniãozinha de volta as aulas na casa da Melissa_ disse com expectativa_ vocês vão? _ perguntou para eles.

_claro que vou_ Luigi foi o primeiro a responder, deixando todo o drama de “estudar” para o lado_ Melissa tá uma gata, eu não perco.

_não, obrigado_ Oliver respondeu sem se dá o trabalho de explicar o porquê.

_ah, claro que vocês não vão_ Angélica disse com um muxoxo_ vão fazer o que então? _ disse olhando para os dois.

Lili sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça e as lágrimas de mais cedo quererem aparecer dessa vez.

_não vamos fazer nada juntos_ disse um pouco mais alto do que desejara e, vendo o olhar confuso dos amigos, a vergonha também a atingiu_ esquece _resmungou enquanto se levantava rapidamente. Tinha que sair dali antes que a vissem chorar.

_ei Lili, qual o problema? _ Oliver tinha levantado logo em seguida e a retinha pelo braço_ você está bem_ ela viu seu semblante preocupado com ela.

_me deixa em paz Oliver_ viu que metade da cantina olhava para eles, puxou a mão de volta e saiu correndo.  
Pegou a mochila na sala e disse que estava com muita dor de cólica para sair mais cedo, aquilo funcionava surpreendentemente bem. Tinha algum dinheiro que sua mãe sempre dava para alguma emergência na carteira e resolveu pegar um taxi. Seu celular tocou duas vezes. Sabia que era Oliver, mas não podia falar com ele naquele momento e naquele estado.

Em casa, sua mãe se assustou muito por chegar mais cedo, mas aparentemente acreditou no que dissera sobre a cólica e não a incomodou a maior parte da tarde, só a chamando para almoçar. Estava tão abatida e envergonhada que sabia que não podia ficar em casa com Oliver rondando por ali, tão perto. Decidiu pedir para passar o fim de semana com os avós. Claro que viu que a mãe estranhara o pedido, afinal ela tinha passado três semanas com eles nas férias. Agradeceu a Deus o fato de sua mãe a entendê-la tão bem ao ponto de não perguntar o que tinha. 

Após alguns instantes pensando falou que ia pedir ao motorista para leva-la até a rodoviária e ia ligar para avisar que eu estava a caminho.

A viajem não era longa, apenas 4 horas de duração e a noite estaria na casa dos avós. Ao está no ônibus sentiu como se pudesse respirar novamente de algo que estava sufocando.

Seus avós também a receberam bem, provavelmente a mãe tinha ligado e falado que eu apenas queria ficar um pouco longe de casa e eles não fizeram pergunta demais. Oliver não ligou mais, ele também devia ter chegado à conclusão que ela queria ficar sozinha.

Mas o que queria de fato?

Essa pergunta a consumia há meses. Crescendo dia a pós dia e se fosse realista consigo mesma, coisa que até então não estava sendo, saberia o que estava acontecendo.

E odiava isso.

Odiava está vivendo esse clichezinho de estar apaixonada por Oliver. Essa era a verdade. E até a palavra apaixonada, só o fato de pensar nela, fazia seu coração doer.

Como fora parar nesse estado? Ela era por acaso alguma garotinha romântica? Não, não era.

Mas estava apaixonada por ele, por quanto tempo? Não sabia. Mas os ciúmes que sentia dele, o fato que as pessoas falavam deles como casal, mas não eram, que ela era filha da empregada. E nunca Oliver se mostrara preocupado com isso...

Por quer para ele não importava, era apenas sua amiga, tinham gostos parecidos, viviam praticamente na mesma casa, viviam todos os dias juntos, não fazia a mínima diferença para ele.  
Mas para ela... não achava apenas Oliver bonito, o que era, era alto, mas não de uma forma desajeitada como a maioria dos meninos, tinha um porte reto e pernas longas. Apesar de magro, era bem definido, os cabelos viviam despreocupadamente despenteados ao vento e tinha seu sorriso.... era como se ele soubesse que era naturalmente atraente e não fazia nada para esconder isso.

Com tudo isso ela o achava mais que bonito, gostava de ver como ele sabia expor a própria opinião, gostava de olhar como ele ficava quieto enquanto estava distraído, com seus olhos verdes concentrados em algo que só ele podia ver. Gostava de ouvir seu riso, que parecia uma música quando gargalhava... e tinha também seu cheiro, de manhã cedo quando iam para a escola ela podia sentir a fragrância suave dele que a fazia querer chegar mais perto dele apenas para sentir melhor.

Com todos esses pensamentos as lágrimas vieram facilmente. Se sentia uma pateta, como aquelas mocinhas ridículas que se apaixonavam pelo príncipe encantado. E Oliver tinha mais de sapo do que de príncipe!

Se forçou a lembrar da enorme e corpulenta lista de defeitos dele. Como era arrogante e prepotente, como ele não tinha nenhuma modéstia ou humildade, como sempre achava que tinha razão, como dizia coisas inconvenientes.... ele era o pior garoto por quem podia se apaixonar! Como fora cair nessa armadilha?

Não, ela era uma garota sensata e lógica. Podia está apaixonada (arrepios) por Oliver, mas aquilo ia passar, não podia deixar ninguém descobrir, sobretudo ele, então quando retornasse para casa domingo ia fazer de conta que nada, nada disso acontecera. Estava decidida.

Mas não conseguira voltar no domingo, apenas na segunda à noite é que chegara em casa. Sua mãe estava preocupada, mas disfarçou bem para ela, como se não passasse de uma crise de adolescente. Tentou conversar um pouco, saber se era alguma crise hormonal ou algum tipo de problema.

Por mais que amasse a sua mãe e confiasse nela plenamente, não se via contando para ela nada disso. Então inventou a desculpa que apenas estava estressada com os estudos. Pediu desculpas. A mulher mais velha não parecia certa sobre aquilo, mas mãe e filha confiavam uma na outra. E aquele assunto foi resolvido com um abraço apertado e um beijo no auto da cabeça.

A terça ia ser a verdadeira provação.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para uma garota que não gostava de clichês, tudo ia muito bem para Lili.

No dia seguinte a primeira pessoa a encontrar pela manhã foi o motorista, que já aguardava ambos os adolescentes para levar para a escola.

_Bom dia Francisco_ disse para ele ao mesmo tempo que espreitava ao redor, buscando sinais de Oliver.

_bom dia Lili, como foi com seus avós? _perguntou docemente. Claro que todos na casa sabiam para onde ela teria ido. Um dos malefícios em morar em conjunto com outras pessoas.

Respondeu educadamente e foi quando ele chegou.

_Bom dia Francisco, vamos embora_ Foi a única coisa que disse e então entrou no carro sem ao menos lançar um olhar na direção da garota.

Lili sabia que tinha que pedir desculpas, mas não queria fazer ali, na frente de Francisco, era pessoal demais e então a viajem toda foi feita em silencio e quando chegaram na escola ele mal esperou o carro parar para sair sem nem ao menos olhar para traz.

No intervalo ele não apareceu, foi Luigi que a informou que o amigo decidiu permanecer na sala lendo. Os demais, claro, perguntaram pela ausência dela e o que tinha acontecido na última sexta. A vergonha subia forte pelo rosto corado de Lili, ela deu uma desculpa boba, eles não acreditaram, mas pelo menos não insistiram no assunto.

Quando voltou para casa estava com a mochila cheia, carregada de livros e cadernos das anotações do que perdera, mas isso não era o que a incomodava, mas sim o tratamento frio de Oliver que continuava em silencio profundo e mal humor. O motorista com certeza havia percebido o clima tenso no ar e também não falava nada. 

Com o semblante fechado e sério, Oliver apenas olhava para além da janela do seu lado do carro.

Ao chegarem em casa foi Oliver o primeiro a sair. Lili por sua vez sentiu dificuldade, pois a mochila realmente estava pesada e foi inevitável ela derrubar-la no chão já no meio do caminho. 

Com um pesado suspiro, ela se abaixou para pegar a mochila, mas Oliver foi mais rápido.

_me dá isso aqui_ ele disse puxando a bolsa para cima, sua voz era de raiva.

_eu posso levar_ e Lili puxou de volta.

_não, eu levo_ ele disse secamente.

_o que há com você?_ perguntou chateada.

Oliver não tinha andado dois metros quando parou e virou na direção dela, a fitando seriamente com seus olhos verdes.

_ o que há comigo? Comigo Lili?_ ele perguntou com raiva_ você sai do nada e pergunta o que eu tenho? O que é   
que você tem, eu é que devia perguntar_ terminou e esperou pela reação dela.

Lili ficou em silêncio. O que ela podia responder? Dizer que teve uma crise por descobrir que estava apaixonada por ele? Claro que não!

Diante da falta de reposta ele se virou e continuou a caminha. Oliver era tão irredutível, pensou Lili.

_sinto muito.... _ falou por fim, mas não alto para ele ouvir_ sinto muito Oliver_ repetiu_ eu só ....eu só queria ficar sozinha..._confessou.

Ele se virou novamente, a testa franzida em confusão.

_ficar sozinha... eu notei essa parte_ ele disse, claramente lembrando das ligações não atendidas_ fiquei preocupado com você_ continuou_ mas você precisava fazer toda aquela cena no refeitório? _ terminou amargamente.

Oliver podia ser tão infantil, tão pirralho. Custava pensar nela? Que estava com vergonha daquilo? Ele tinha que jogar na sua cara, claro.

_desculpa se fiz VOCÊ passar vergonha_ disse Lili com raiva que tentou resgatar a mochila das suas mãos , mas ele se esquivou.

_eu quero a minha bolsa! _ disse com raiva tentando pega-la.

_eu não dou! _ disse como uma criança birrenta.

Ele a puxara com tal força que ela se desequilibrou e caiu no chão o puxando junto.

Doeu.

E doía mais por ele ter caído bem em cima dela, com bolsa e tudo.

Mas ao invés de se levantarem, aquele par de olhos estavam bem em cima dos seus. O rosto dele estava tão próximo que bastava se aproximar mais alguns centímetros que iam ficar completamente em cima dela. Seu coração bateu acelerado, como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo ele. Apesar dele está a encarando, não conseguiu fazer o mesmo, não com tudo que estava sentido.

Com um empurrão saiu de baixo dele.

_Se machucou? _ ele perguntou ao se pôr de pé e a pegando pelo braço para ergue-la.

_não, estou bem_ disse para ele. Estava com medo de olhar em seus olhos, medo que ele pudesse ver algo que não queria.

Ele então suspirou fundo pegando ela e a mochila da mão.

_Não vamos mas falar nisso ok?_ Lili disse com pesar.

Ele pensou por alguns instantes, a olhando com aquele seu ar avaliador.

_por mim tudo bem_ disse por fim.

E terminou assim.

Lili pensou que fez uma boa coisa em esconder tudo isso. Oliver também não se mostrou mais inquieto com o assunto e depois de alguns dias, ambos voltaram a velha rotina, brincando, discutindo, ele a fazendo rir, ela o desafiando. Escola e estudos a tarde para si e escola e estágio com o pai a noite para ele. Infelizmente essa pequena paz durou pouco.

Duas semanas depois, algo incomum aconteceu. Era um evento esportivo na quadra da escola. Nada demais, mas que reunia todas as classes do último ano para competirem em vários esportes. Só os atletas participavam e fato, a grande maioria permanecia sentada na arquibancada, era o seu caso.

_Luigi, é verdade que vai haver uma festa na casa da Jéssica na próxima sexta-feira?_ Oliver de repente perguntara. Estavam todos juntos sentados num ponto mais alto no ginásio.

Ela, angélica e Luigi olharam surpresos para ele. Oliver NUNCA havia perguntado por uma festa do pessoal da escola.

_sim...por quer? _ Luigi perguntou cautelosamente.

Oliver ergueu uma sobrancelha presunçosamente_ nada demais.... é que talvez eu esteja me interessando para o objetivo dessas festas afinal_ disse e os três seguiram o seu olhar.

Lili sentiu seu coração subir para a boca. Ele estava fitando Clara! Ela estava no meio da quadra, ia entrar no próximo jogo de vôlei. Seus shorts e blusas eram minúsculos, mas ela não estava concentrada no próprio time, mas sim devolvia sorridente o olhar de Oliver.

_Uau, eu não posso acreditar…_ Luigi foi o primeiro a esboçar uma reação_ a Clara? Ela é bem gostosa_ concluiu como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

O pior foi o que Oliver fez a seguir. Deu um sorriso cínico e piscou na direção da garota da quadra_ bem, é isso _ ele disse.

_a Clara? _ angélica disse com todo o repúdio que conseguiu reunir na voz_ ela faz seu tipo? Qual é? Ela é a pior garota da escola... não é Lili? _ se virou para ela.

_ela pode ser uma imbecil, mas não tem problema se ela for “gostosa” Angélica_ Lili respondeu indignada. Estava com tanta raiva de Oliver que não conseguia mais pensar em nada. 

_então não tem problema eu gostar dela não é?!_ Oliver perguntou focando sua atenção nela agora.

Ela sentiu o rosto arder de raiva.

_claro que não! Se você for um imbecil como todos os garotos são, então não, pode gostar dela a vontade! _ disse o desafiando

A única reação foi aquele sorriso característico, mordendo o lábio inferior. E ela saiu dali. Estava com ciúmes. Se sentia não apenas idiota por estar apaixonada por ele, mas também totalmente louca. Aliás já não estava mais apaixonada por ele, nem nunca estivera! A única coisa que conseguia pensar foi que apenas confundiu as coisas, essa era a verdade. Não tinha como ELA gostar de um garoto tão imbecil, irritante, criança, arrogante e egoísta como Oliver Hilme! 

A tarde chegara e ela estava na sua área favorita do jardim, mas era uma vã a tentativa de estudar. Queria chorar, queria gritar, queria bater. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, pois todo o esforço de tirar seu amor secreto por Oliver fora em vão.

_fazendo seus deveres? _ a voz tão próxima a pegou de surpresa. Oliver estava bem ao seu lado.

_ o que você estar fazendo aqui? _ perguntou de forma brusca enquanto se recuperava do susto_ não ia para a empresa direto da escola?

Tentou ao máximo disfarçar o quanto estava abalada com a presença repentina dele.

_eu resolvi faltar hoje_ disse simplesmente_ e também a gente precisa conversar.

_sobre o que exatamente? _ ela recuou desconfiada.

_que tal falarmos sobre sua atitude na escola?_ ele disse bloqueando a passagem dela com o corpo.

_ah, aquilo? Não se preocupe, só fiquei surpresa com o repentino interesse naquela garota... digo na Clara_ tentou soar como se não desse a mínima para o assunto.

_então não era ciúmes? De mim? _ ele perguntou e ela se voltou para encará-lo.

_por que eu teria ciúmes de você? _ rebateu firme.

_talvez por quer você gosta de mim_ ele disse claramente

Lili ficou apenas em choque, piscando diante daquilo.

_gostar de você? Eu? _ ela gargalhou de forma nervosa, aquilo não podia está acontecendo.

_ então você não gosta de mim e não estava com ciúmes mais cedo?_ ele perguntou se aproximando cada vez mais na sua direção com um brilho estranho no olhar.... 

Então as peças clicaram na sua mente e foi com horror que percebeu o que ele havia feito.

_você...você armou tudo não foi? Aquela cena toda, piscando o olho! _ ela mal podia acreditar no que ele fez.

_bom... eu tinha que tirar a prova de algum jeito_ disse sorrindo.

Ela não se conteve e ergueu o punho o mais alto que pode, batendo no seu peito_ seu... seu idiota... cretino!

_ei... você estava agindo tão estranha que não me contive_ disse meio se defendendo dos golpes, mas o que mais a irritava era seu sorriso insolente, contente pela brincadeira.

_você é tão infantil Oliver! Não pensou em nenhum momento em mim? Do que eu sentiria sobre isso_ disse sentindo a raiva aflorar pelos seus olhos. _ já não basta o que as pessoas dizem sobre mim? Do que acham que somos um casal?

_eu pensava que você não se importava tanto com que as pessoas pensam de você....

_bem, mas eu me importo_ disse com raiva_ você ao contrário não liga a mínima, por que não é a você que a atingem com essa história de sermos namorados e...

_eu não me importo porque foi eu que comecei esses boatos!

Ela teve que parar para processar a informação... O QUE?

_VOCÊ COMEÇOU COM ISSO? _ e ela o bateu mais forte nos braços_ VOCÊ COMEÇOU COM ISSO? Não sabe como eu fui perseguida com isso no último ano?

Todas as fofocas, as insinuações, a forma com que todos a tratavam e isso não passou de uma maldita brincadeira dele?!

_ai, você está me machucando! _ disse tentando se esquivar dos vários tapas que ela estava lhe dando.

_ISSO É PARAR MACHUCAR! _ E bateu com mais força ainda_ Por que fez isso? 

_foi algo inocente eu juro_ ele desviou de mais um tapa_ havia alguns garotos que mostraram interesse em você e então deixei soltar que eramos namorado_ disse inocentemente.

Lili levou as mãos à cabeça para tentar entender a situação_ você é mais louco que eu pensava_ disse_ quer dizer que toda a dor de cabeça de cabeça foi por que eu tinha fãs? _ perguntou incrédula.

_Bom você sabe, eu tinha que agir de alguma forma... até o momento de ficarmos juntos de fato...

Ela sentiu o coração bater em um compasso mais lento, “ficarmos juntos”? pensou, processando isso.

_ como você pode... no colégio elas dizem coisas maldosas de mim... e “ficarmos juntos”? _ ela mal sabia o que dizer diante da loucura da situação_ já dizem que eu o seduzi e....

Mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma crise de riso de Oliver, era tão forte que ele se curvava sobre o próprio estômago. A raiva que estava sentido voltou com força total.

_CRETINO! _ E deu um murro tão grande no ombro dele que o desequilibrou e caiu, mas ele ainda estava rindo.  
Estava saindo mas ele a puxou de volta com o braço, lágrimas nos olhos de rir

_para de rir_ ameaçou Lili com o punho no ar_ porque está rindo?

Oliver fez um sinal para que eu esperasse enquanto recuperava o folego_ é a ideia sabe... de você me “seduzir”_ e começou a rir de novo.

Sentiu como um grito mudo saísse de sua garganta, não iria aguentar mais essa humilhação. Mas ele continuava a segurando pelo braço.

_me deixa sair _ gritou para ele

_não... olha desculpa, você é tão engraçada Lili_ disse olhando nos seus olhos, mas com o sorriso nos lábios_ por quer afinal.... foi eu quem te seduziu.

E ela não teve reação ao ver que ele se aproximava com um brilho vivo no olhar. E então sua boca na dela. Tão suave e macia, porém exigente forçando a devida correspondência. E seu corpo parecia tão leve, ao mesmo tempo que ela podia sentir cada terminação nervosa fluindo do seu corpo, como se um choque elétrico a percorresse. Era muito bom.

E mesmo sem perceber, ela abriu os lábios para os dele, enquanto Oliver deslizava as mãos de meus ombros até os seus braços, que até então jaziam inertes ao seu lado, os pondo ao redor do seu pescoço, obrigando que ela se aproximasse mais dele.

Então lentamente se afastaram. Oliver tinha um sorriso tão grande e lindo que Lili ficou zonza só de vê-lo.

_então você gosta de mim_ não era uma pergunta, disse como um garoto que acaba de descobrir um presente para si.

Ela então tirou os braços envolta dele e se afastou.

_o que foi?_ ele perguntou diante daquela reação.

_eu não te perdoei sobre hoje mais cedo_ disse resmungando. 

_Ok, desculpa...talvez tenha sido um pouco exagerado_ disse ele se abaixando para ficar a altura dos olhos dela_ mas o que importa agora? Você gosta de mim e eu de você _disse feliz.

Lili odiava clichês. Mas não tinha como evitar, sentiu como se uma revoada de borboletas fizesse uma festa em seu estômago.

_não é simplesmente isso...é que somos amigos Oliver _disse desviando o olhar dos deles sentindo o rosto corar.

_isso não é problema algum Lili_ e se aproximou ainda mais_ é até melhor_ concluiu retornando os lábios nos dela.

Era tão bom que quase a fez esquecer qual era o problema de tudo isso.

_mas as pessoas..._ continuou a argumentar assim que interrompeu beijo, ele tinha que entender o seu lado.

_o que importa o que elas pensam ou não? _ ele disse como se tivesse toda a razão do mundo_ agora, vamos deixar de falar e nos beijar mais…_ e se curvou novamente com um claro objetivo, mas dessa vez ela conseguiu se desviar.

Claro que não importava para ele, qual a diferença, já que não era ele a filha da empregada? Lili sentiu uma pontada de decepção. Sempre soube...Oliver realmente não se importava seus sentimentos.

_onde você vai? _ perguntou assustado a pegando pela mão ao vê-la saindo.

Agora ela já não estava com raiva, apenas uma melancolia invadia seu coração.

_eu tenho que ficar sozinha.... e pensar um pouco_ ela tirou a mão da dele e saiu.

Foi direto para casa. Sua mãe estava lá e imediatamente perguntou o que tinha ao ver sua expressão. Lili apenas disse que era o sol que estava muito quente e foi para o quarto se trancar.

Ela estava feliz? Deveria estar... afinal Oliver também gostava de dela. Tinha mostrado isso muito bem com todos aqueles beijos.

Ela colocou a ponta dos dedos sobre os lábios, sentindo a sensação enervante do que tinha acontecido.  
Ela sentou-se na cama e abraçou os joelhos, enterrando a cabeça entre eles. Se sentia feliz, confusa, chateada, com raiva, nervosa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia o que pensar do que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas não podia permitir que voltasse a se repetir. Não era certo... gostava muito dele, ela podia ver isso, mas ele via tudo como um passatempo, uma brincadeira em que podia beijar a vontade a partir de agora. Eram o que então? Amigos com ampla abertura para beijos e abraços?

Ela queria chorar.

Já era noite quando ouvi as batidas na porta. Seu coração deu um salto.

_Lucia, posso falar com a Lili? _ antes de ouvir a voz de Oliver já sabia que era ele que havia chegado.

_hum...claro... ela está no quarto_ sua mãe respondeu para seu desespero. E então ouviu os passos de ambos se aproximando_ eu vou para sua casa agora terminar de preparar o jantar.

E então as batidinhas e sua mãe logo apareceu pela porta_ Lili, Oliver quer falar com você.

Ele foi logo entrando. Quando sua mãe a viu, fez uma careta de confusão e saiu os deixando a sós. Como viviam desde crianças um na casa do outro, Oliver ali realmente não era algo inédito, mas ela sabia que sua mãe estava ficando desconfiada de algo. Ah se ela soubesse...

Enquanto ela se colocou de pé, ele se sentou na cama e pegou um dos seus ursos de pelúcia já velho e os colocou nos próprios braços. E então olhou para ela quando ouviu a porta da entrada se fechando indicando que a sua mãe já havia ido;

_então qual é o problema? _ ele perguntou, a encarando com um leve vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

_O que é que você está fazendo aqui? _ perguntou de volta, não realmente disposta a ter aquela conversa no momento.

_eu vim saber o porquê de você não está me beijando agora_ disse se levantando em sua direção. Tinha um olhar e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Ela tinha que se afastar, se ele a beijasse, tudo o que estivera lamentando a tarde toda iria evaporar.

_não Oliver... nada de beijo...e não ande na minha direção!_ disse com toda a firmeza que conseguiu reunir.

Ele estancou onde estava_ nada... de beijos? _ perguntou surpreso _ mas Lili... eu não entendo, nós nos gostamos....

_mas isso não é o suficiente...você não ver? _ Ela disse sentindo as lagrimas fluindo dos seus olhos_ não é só gostar, eu não quero apenas dá beijos... por que não quero apenas ficar com você e...

_Lili, quem disse que vamos apenas “ficar”? _ Oliver perguntou, estava agora preocupado também_ Você é minha namorada a partir de agora_ e ele então a puxou para um abraço apertado.

E então as borboletas que fizeram uma festa mais cedo, voltaram ao seu estomago.

__é claro que agora você é minha namorada_ continuou colando sua cabeça no topo da dela_ no que estava pensando?

_mas não é simplesmente assim Oliver..._tentou argumentar_ há seus pais, minha mãe.

Ele deu um suspiro pesado.

_Lili, meus pais te adoram, você sabe disso_ ele respondeu simplesmente_ e sua mãe também me ama, toda essa história dela trabalhar aqui em casa não fez nenhuma diferença pra gente até agora_ continuou ao se afastar para fitá-la_ e nem vai fazer.

Ele tinha razão? Mas ainda assim, seu bom senso não indicava isso.

_Oliver, eu acho...._voltou a falar, mas ele não deixou.

_você quer oficializar não é isso? _ Ele perguntou seriamente. Mas não esperou resposta. Ele saiu a puxando pelo braço. E mesmo pega de surpresa com aquilo, tentou se libertar, mas ele era mais forte e, com grande horror, viu que ele a levava na direção da mansão.

_Pai, mãe!_ Oliver gritou assim que entrou na sala de jantar

_Oliver! O que você está fazendo_ sibilou nervosa para ele, não podia acreditar que ia fazer o que estava imaginando.

Mas era tarde demais. Os pais dele acabavam de entrar.

_o que está havendo aqui?_ a senhora Hilme perguntou ao ver-los. O senhor Hilme logo a seguiu, também confuso.

_Lucia, também preciso falar com você! _ Oliver continuou sem dá atenção aos pais ao ver a mãe de Lili entrando assim como os demais empregados.

Ela queria que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse.

_o que há aqui?_ O senhor Hilme perguntou seriamente.

_Lili?_ sua mãe também pediu explicações, ela não teve oportunidade de falar, já que Oliver se adiantou.

_eu os chamei por quer quero pedir a permissão de vocês_ disse ele olhando para todos_ para eu e a Lili começarmos a namorar!

Ela não acreditava!

As reações foram variadas. O senhor Hilme ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente surpreso. A senhora Hilme levou as mãos a boca como se em choque e a mãe de Lili piscou atônita na direção da garota. Ainda haviam mais seis empregados na ali e que começaram a fofocar imediatamente.

_meu deus! _ a mãe de Oliver foi a primeira a exclamar_ estou tão feliz_ disse sorrindo e com um leve brilho no olhar_ vocês dois juntos_ disse emocionada e indo na direção de Lili para abraçar a garota.

_eu falei que eles não eram ainda namorados Jasmim_ o senhor Hilme disse para a esposa_ ela pensava que vocês já namoravam ou coisa parecida_ explicou para ambos._ você tem uma imaginação fértil_ ele disse para a mulher.

_não, ainda não, o nosso primeiro beijo foi hoje à tarde_ Oliver falou sem nenhum constrangimento. Dessa vez Lili sabia que, se de fato fosse possível morrer de vergonha, ela já estaria enterrada.

_Lili, você é tão adorável, estou tão feliz! Claro que vocês podem namorar_ a sra. Hilme continuou a apertando forte num abraço caloroso.

_Lucia? _ Oliver perguntou para a mulher mais velha que ainda estava ali, parada com um olhar perdido no rosto.  
Lili sentiu o coração palpitar em expectativa.

_hum... é claro..._ disse simplesmente.

Alguns empregados baterem palmas como se em festa!

_ótimo! Vocês ficam tão bem juntos! _ a sra. Hilme disse_ mas temos que comemorar_ exclamou_ o jantar já está a posto, não podemos sair, mas vamos pegar o melhor vinho, não, champanhe, vamos fazer um brinde em comemoração_ ela estava realmente empolgada com tudo aquilo.

Arrumando a confusão, os pratos sendo servido, Oliver uniu sua mão na dele. Ele tinha um brilho extremamente feliz no olhar, o que era seguido por enorme sorriso nos lábios. Lili descobriu que também estava feliz. Parecia que estava em um sonho.

 

Ela achou que realmente era um.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili e sua mãe tem uma conversa.

_em casa nós conversamos_ sua mãe disse de maneira a só ela ouvir. Imediatamente ela sentiu um frio subir pela espinha, a ilusão de um momento feliz pareceu se dissipar no ar.

Mais tarde, ao entrarem em casa, Lucia trancou a porta atrás de si e Lili sentou no sofá da sala, as mãos entrelaçadas no colo, nervosa sobre o momento, enquanto via sua mãe andar pela sala com uma séria expressão no rosto.

_Lili, onde você estava com a cabeça?_ então ela falou a encarando seriamente_ namorar com o Oliver?

_eu sei... desculpa, eu achava que você gostasse do dele... mas lá dentro a senhora disse que tudo bem..._ tentou argumentar enquanto sua cabeça voava a mil para a achar uma saída daquela situação.

_eu adoro o Oliver, ele é um bom menino, mas namorar com ele? Nunca pensei! _ ela repetiu, sem a ouvir_ eu estava desconfiada claro, mas achei que seria sensata o suficiente para não fazer isso...você nem ao menos conversa comigo antes e entra na casa para anunciar na frente dos pais dele....

 

_a senhora sabia? Como se..._ Lili disse surpresa e de repente se sentindo uma idiota de fato e segurando tudo que tinha para não chorar.

_claro que sabia! Eu a conheço Lili_ afirmou_ vocês vivem juntos, fazem todas as coisas juntos, e quando você foi de repente para a casa dos meus pais, Oliver ficou rondando a casa por um bom tempo_ disse ela com um suspiro_ claramente eu via que algo não ia bem. Mas, novamente, achei que você estaria lidando com isso de uma maneira mais racional_ ela apontou para Lili séria.

Lili se sentiu profundamente envergonhada. Pois tudo o que ela queria evitar, o drama de namorar um garoto rico, cujos pais são chefes da sua mãe e onde ela vive na mesma casa do garoto...tudo foi por água abaixo. Ela se sentiu ridícula.

_eu sinto muito mãe_ ela disse olhando para os pés, mal conseguindo a encarar.

_Lili, por favor, não quero que você me veja como uma bruxa ou algo do tipo_ Ela então sentiu o assento ao seu lado afundando. Sua mãe pegou sua mão na sua e apertou levemente. Lucia não era uma mulher muito afetuosa, então ela sabia que sua mãe estava triste também por ela _ mas entenda..., não é saudável isso para você e nem confortável....

_eu sei, eu sei_ ela disse rapidamente para evitar maior constrangimento_ eu vou falar com ele_ tentou soar confiante e decidida, mesmo que uma dor profunda cortou seu coração e ela sentiu a pressão de lágrimas por trás  
dos olhos.

Sua mãe se levantou novamente e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito voltou a caminhar pela pequena sala.

_ e eu falo com a sra. Hilme_ ela disse séria_ para que tudo não passe de um mal entendido... E quando duas aulas acabarem nós vamos embora

Mas o quê? Ela tinha entendido direito?

_ir embora só por isso?_ Lili se pôs de pé num salto. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Afinal, aquele fora o melhor emprego que sua mãe arrumara desde que seu pai morreu quando ainda era criança.

Apesar de pequena a época, Lili se lembrava claramente dos momentos de aperto que as duas passaram antes de mudarem para a mansão da família Hilme. Sua mãe não tinha uma educação completa e a única coisa que sabia fazer era cozinhar e fora dali, o dinheiro nunca tinha sido bom ou suficiente, mesmo ela sendo filha única.

_Não Lili, há tempos que venho pensado nisso_ ela começou a dizer_ só que esse é o momento mais adequado para sairmos daqui, além do mais, papai e mamãe precisam de alguém por perto para ajudá-los... já não tem idade de morarem sozinhos e sim, acho que chegou o momento de irmos embora. 

Lili teve que respirar fundo para processar a informação e também, para não chorar na frente de sua mãe. Isso iria a magoar e tornar tudo mais dramático ainda. 

Pesando as palavras, Lili sentia que aquele discurso de sua mãe já havia sido ensaiado, e ademais, ela parecia tão resoluta que não adiantaria argumentar o contrário.

Ela acenou positivamente, não confiando mas na sua voz, que iria entregar seu estado. Então, depois da mulher mais velha explicar que durante os anos que viveram ali, finalmente tinha conseguido poupar o suficiente, para que talvez ambas pudessem viver de um próprio negócio.

Já no quarto, Lili se escondeu de baixo de suas cobertas. O celular, que tinha sido deixado ao lado do criado mudo, brilhava alertando a entrada de novas mensagens. Ela sabia de quem eram.

Sabia que tinha sido precipitada e sua mãe provavelmente tinha razão. Lili tinha feito papel de boba ao dar crédito a Oliver. Ela o conhecia bem demais, sabia como ele podia ser teimoso e persuasivo. E então, quando ele a beijou mais cedo, os lábios no dela e aquele delicioso formigamento por todo seu corpo... ela sabia que tinha se deixado levar.

E ela ficou com raiva. Não de Oliver e nem de sua mãe, mas de si mesma. E após chorar tudo o que tinha que chorar, ela estava resoluta. Ela não amava realmente Oliver, pensou com firmeza, ela não era nenhuma criança ou adolescente boba para ficar se lamentando, sofrendo por um amor inexistente... amanhã ela daria um fim naquilo.  
Ignorou seu celular e o que quer que as mensagens de Oliver diriam. Sabia que teria que encará-lo de maneira séria, cara a cara.

Infelizmente fazer não era tão fácil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outra conversa.

Após uma noite onde dormir fora um desafio, Lili, na manhã seguinte, descobriu que Oliver já tinha saído.

 

_eu nem mesmo vi o garoto_ o motorista falou _ e a propósito, meus parabéns pelo namoro_ ele disse com um levantar de sobrancelhas sugestivo e um sorriso feliz.

Lili sentiu a sensação agourenta voltar. Um mal-estar que ela sabia que aquele dia iria prometer. Ela devolveu um sorriso acanhado, não se sentindo à vontade para falar algo e entrou no carro. Claro que ele já saberia, a essa altura todos já deviam saber sobre a noite passada.

Apesar de adiar a resolução de acabar com o relacionamento dos dois, Lili se viu aliviada por não encontrar Oliver logo cedo, sabia que em breve teria que conversar com ele, mas sentia que não estava preparada para isso, não no momento.

Até o primeiro tempo, nada de Oliver, mas no intervalo, recebeu uma mensagem de texto dele para que se encontrassem na quadra de esportes.

Foi até lá. O lugar estava vazio e assim que entrou Lili viu Oliver na primeira fileira da arquibancada segurando um embrulho.

_tiver que sair mais cedo para comprar isso para você_ disse a guisa de explicação. Lili se aproximou cautelosa, tentando lembrar-se de como respirar, por quer a cada passo sentia seu coração afundar.

Ele então abriu e mostrou uma aliança prateada, era simples, sem nenhuma ornamentação. 

Lili o olhou confusa, ele estava ostentando um sorriso acanhado para ela, mas tinha os olhos brilhando de uma forma modesta que ela nunca tinha visto nele.

_Já que oficializamos diante de nossos pais, resolvi comprar esse anel para você_ explicou diante da ausência de reação dela.

Aquilo poderia se tornar pior? Lili pensou enquanto olhava o presente e sentia a picada de lágrimas nos olhos.

_Isso não é um pedido de casamento sua boba! É só um anel de compromisso_ disse rindo, confundindo o estado de choque com medo de que ele tivesse falando sério demais.

E se aproximou com a caixinha do anel. Lili queria jogar os braços ao redor dos ombros de Oliver e o puxar para beijá-lo tal qual no dia anterior, onde ela podia ainda sentir tão vivo a sensação que era ser beijada...mas não podia mais fazer isso. Não seria certo.

Foi quando ela se desviou dele, que Oliver percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada.

_qual o problema Lili?_ perguntou ele_ não me diga que ainda está preocupada com “ o que vão falar da gente” ou que “você me seduziu”?_ terminou rindo_ o anel é para mostrar que estamos juntos e não nos importamos com o que digam sobre nós dois.

Ele ia a abraçar, mas Lili o segurou na distância de um braço.

_não é isso Oliver... nós precisamos conversa_ ela disse. Em casa, ela planejou, iria falar que tudo aquilo não passava de besteira_ na verdade, acho que fomos precipitados ontem, não vamos continuar com...com isso.

E naquele momento, Oliver finalmente percebeu que ela estava falando sério.

_o que você quer dizer? Você viu. Meus pais e até mesmo sua mãe deram permissão, você gosta de mim, não há problema_ disse exasperado.

_não é assim!_ ela disse. Lili não queria ter explicar para ele daquela maneira e na escola, mas Oliver não deixaria o assunto sem antes esclarecer tudo. _ conversei com mamãe ontem e percebi que não era uma boa ideia...

_sua mãe mudou de ideia?_ ele perguntou confuso_ eu falo com ela de novo quando chegarmos em casa, ela vai ver que...

_não Oliver, você não vai falar com ela_ Ela disse rapidamente, Oliver confrontar sua mãe só iria piorar as coisas_ eu concordo com ela de que a ideia de sermos namorados não passa de infantilidade nossa.

Dessa vez ele parecia chocado

_infantilidade?_ disse depois de alguns instantes_ Lili, eu nunca imaginei que você seria alguém que se guia pela cabeça dos outros, o que é infantil da nossa parte?_ ele perguntou com raiva_ falei que gostava de você, perdi a permissão dos meus pais e da sua mãe e até COMPREI ESSE ANEL PARA VOCÊ_ disse apontando para a caixinha.

_ouça Oliver, eu sei que tudo parece ser legal e tudo mais agora, mas se vermos bem, nós não damos certo e é desconfortável para nós dois _ ela tentou argumentar.

_eu acho que você é que não sabe o que quer Lili, desde ontem que você só colocar dificuldade em tudo_ a acusou e dessa vez também ela estava ficando chateada, por quer não era apenas a questão de saber o que ela queria.   
Sim, ela sabia que não queria estar envolvida em nenhum drama doméstico de sua vida privada.

_nem tudo é como você quer Oliver_ disse zangada_ se as coisas não acontecem da forma que você planeja é errado não é?

Ele a encarou intensamente, seus olhos verdes faiscando de desafio.

_eu estou errado em dizer que você gosta de mim?_ perguntou sério, mas Lili sabia que a intensão era no sentido de confirma que ele tinha razão e não de ver o quanto ela gostava dele

Aquilo a entristeceu, queria chorar, mas nunca o faria na frente dele. Chega de clichês.

_ eu gosto de você_ disse por fim fitando os próprios pés.

_ótimo! _ falou ele mais alto como se tivesse ganhado uma partida_ agora olhar para mim e diz se não estou certo sobre isso_ exigiu.

 

Ela o encarou de volta. Oliver era bem mais alto que ela e então teve que erguer bem a cabeça para o fita-lo. Sabia o que aconteceria a seguir: ele iria correndo para casa tentar falar com a sua mãe. Iria haver uma discussão. 

Ambos tinham uma personalidade forte e não iriam ceder. Mas cabia a ela acabar com isso ali e agora.

_ eu gosto de você Oliver_ respondeu sinceramente e Lili pode observar o brilho da certeza já sabida nos olhos   
dele_ mas não vale a pena continuar com isso e é ISSO O QUE QUERO_ completou com a máxima firmeza que reuniu. Não esperou pela reação dele, saiu sem olhar para traz.


	7. Chapter 7

Naquele dia, quando Lili chegou em casa já era noite. Ela resolveu passar o dia vagueando fora, sem encontrar a devida coragem de enfrentar quem quer que fosse. Sobretudo a mãe. 

Sabia que se tivesse que conversar com isso sobre alguém iria acabar chorando. Apesar de serem apenas as duas, ela e a mãe nunca foram de ter conversas profundas, e nunca sobre meninos ou relacionamentos. Lili sabia que sua mãe vivia para trabalhar e assim conseguir sustentar a filha e os pais, depois da morte do pai, que ela mesmo nem lembrava, sua mãe nunca se envolveu com ninguém.

Então a última coisa que queria era sobrecarregá-la com seus sentimentos. Por outro lado, ela queria desabafar e chorar. Lilia nunca fora uma garota de mostrar suas emoções ou confessar seus segredos para ouvidos estranhos, dito isto, era desconfortável ela pensar em contar para suas duas únicas amigas sobre a dor que sentia naquele momento.

Sua única saída foi ir para uma sessão de cinema onde pudesse chorar silenciosamente na escuridão e sozinha.  
Não queria sentir pena de si mesma, por quer no fundo, para ela, aquilo não passava de hormônios, não era amor. 

Amor era coisa de livro de romance, de novelas. Ela não gostava disso e não acreditava também. 

Passava longe dos filmes de comédia romântica e se os assistia, era apenas para isso: rir. Livros como os de Jane Austen, ela lia com olhares críticos, admirando a composição dos personagens, a linguagem aplicada e o estilo literário. Ela gostava de Elizabeth, mas Darcy nunca fora parte dos seus sonhos.

Então a única coisa que ela sentia que tinha que fazer era deixar aquele momento passar, na certeza de que em algum momento, aquilo seria deixado para traz. Como um episódio de sua vida.

O que ela temia de verdade era sua amizade com Oliver. No seu coração, as lembranças do quanto eles se divertiam juntos e mantinham uma convivência fácil era mais precioso que tudo.

Sabia que sua própria personalidade não era das mais agradáveis. Tinha poucas amigas e sua forma séria de ser afastava as pessoas de sua idade. Fora apenas Oliver que usou isso contra ela mesma, brincando e sempre a desafiando e testando, então como seria dali para frente?

 

Sua mãe cumpriu a promessa e conversou pessoalmente com os pais de Oliver. Lili ficou dividida entre aliviada e com medo do que ela poderia ter mencionado. Ela deu a entender que, apesar deles relutarem em entender o “mal entendido”, ambos acabaram aceitando o fato. Quando ela perguntou o que Oliver tinha dito, Lili mentiu, não ousou contar para ela que eles haviam brigado, caso contrário ela poderia ver a mãe imediatamente arrumar as malas para irem embora.

No dia seguinte, Lili foi bem mais cedo para escola. Não se via ainda encontrando ninguém da mansão e perguntando algo a respeito dela e de Oliver.

Seu dia se resumiu a tentativas de se esconder de tudo e de todos. Luiza, sua colega de turma, percebeu que algo não ia bem, mas foi sensível o suficiente para não pedir detalhes sobre seu comportamento estranho. Ao que Lili se sentiu grata.

Após as aulas saiu correndo para pegar o ônibus. A viagem até sua casa era longa e demorada daquela forma, mas era preferível ante a possibilidade de encarar e encontrar Oliver.

Apesar de conseguir manter essa rotina durante a semana, foi inevitável que Angélica mandasse mensagens de texto para ela, a qual ela respondia que estava estudando, sempre estudando. Houve a vez em que quase encontrou com ela e Luigi no corredor, mas desviou a tempo de ter que parar para conversarem.

Sua mãe, claro, percebeu. Afinal, ficava o dia todo em casa, e nem aos jardins, sua parte favorita da propriedade ia. E também havia a ida para as aulas. Na certa o motorista havia avisado que ela não estava indo de carro com ele para a escola. Mas sem a confrontar sobre o assunto, ofereceu mais dinheiro para que, caso ela precisasse, voltasse de taxi para casa.

_Lili, só quero que não pense que sou uma bruxa por ter pedido isso para você_ ela acabou dizendo certa tarde_ só não quero que se machuque desnecessariamente.

Ela não nunca poderia ficar com raiva da mãe. Lili a amava e admirava pelo esforço, dedicação e coragem em trabalhar e criar uma filha de maneira honesta. Sabia que apesar de toda dor que sentia no momento, seria pior se fizesse algo pelas costas da mãe ou desafia-la. 

Os dias passaram, mas ela sabia que aquilo não poderia continuar assim. Apesar de todo seu esforço em se esgueirar longe de Oliver, foi com uma extrema apreensão que ela viu o carro preto que bem conhecia parar ao seu lado enquanto fazia sua caminhada da escola a parada de ônibus.

Oliver saiu do carro e foi direto a ela. Era a primeira vez que o via depois daquele dia e ela nunca o tinha visto tão irritado.

_Lili entra no carro_ disse ao se aproximar.

_não precisa, não estou indo para casa, eu..._ Lili tentou mentir.

_se você quer continuar se escondendo de mim, tudo bem, mas não precisa se colocar em perigo para isso_ disse mais bravo ainda.

_ eu não estou me escondendo de você_ ela respondeu ofendida e plenamente ciente que o motorista ouvia tudo.

_entra no carro Lili!_ ele pareceu não a ouvir.

_Lili, Oliver tem razão, aqui não é muito seguro para pegar ônibus_ Francisco disse de dentro do carro.

_pode entrar que eu não vou com você_ ele disse como se derrotado e dando as costas para ela.

Não era isso que Lili queria. Mas ele não esperou outra resposta e simplesmente saiu andando, sua mochila pendurada nos ombros.

Envergonhada e triste, Lili entrou no carro e foi para casa.

 

Era de manhã cedo quando ela o encontrou de novo.

_meu deus Oliver, o que você está fazendo aqui?_ ela disse assustada ao sair da mansão e dá de cara com Oliver.

Aparentemente seu plano de não encontrar com ele definitivamente estava indo por água abaixo.

Oliver ainda não estava em seu fardamento, mas vestia apenas uma camiseta e seu moletom que usava para dormir, e os pés descalços. A única coisa que ela poderia pensar ele que ele deveria estar morrendo de frio.

E claro, ele ficava bem até quando parecia um mendigo.

_ao que parece, abordar você na frente da nossa própria casa, às 5:30 da manhã é a única forma da gente poder conversar_ ele disse parecendo casual com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, mas Lili o conhecia bem demais e sabia que ele estava aborrecido.

Se ela estivesse descalça no asfalto de uma manhã gelada ela também estaria. Bem, isso e toda a situação deles.

_olha Oliver, eu sei que você deve estar chateado, mas..._ ela disse após um suspiro e ajeitando a alça da própria mochila sem jeito.

_não, eu não estou chateado_ ele disse erguendo a mão como se para ela calar_ só fico impressionado com sua atitude covarde em querer fugir de mim a todo custo, mesmo se pondo em perigo em andar sozinha por ai_ disse zangado.

Covarde? Lili se sentiu ofendida.

_eu não sou covarde! _ exclamou com raiva_ só odeio situações constrangedores e se você ainda não estar convencido do que a gente falou da última vez, eu só posso esperar essa situação acabar_ concluiu o encarado.

_ok, certo! _ disse retomando as mãos para os bolsos da calça_ eu acho que entendi perfeitamente seu ponto. Só não quero que você fique zanzando por ai e me evitando como se eu fosse uma praga, com medo de mim_ e   
Oliver parecia finalmente triste_ e o que você acha que eu sou afinal de contas? Alguma espécie de maníaco que a perseguiria e ficaria entocado a espera de encurralar você?  
Disse exasperado e simplesmente desarrumou os cabelos deixando mais bagunçados do que estavam.

Lili sentiu um solavanco no peito ao ver Oliver naquele estado, ela era uma idiota por tudo aquilo.

_eu sinto muito_ conseguiu dizer.

Oliver maneou a cabeça em descrença e deu voltas sem sair do lugar.

_certo, tudo bem_ ele disse voltando a encará-la_ vamos deixar isso para lá. Vamos voltar, eu ainda tenho pelo menos duas horas de sono_ disse se dirigindo para casa sem esperá-la.

Será que amizade deles voltaria para o mesmo ponto? Ela ponderou por um momento. Mas se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, sondando o próprio coração, ela sabia que ainda gostava dele, muito. A tal ponto que não suportaria voltar a ser apenas amiga de Oliver, pois toda vez que o via, sabia o que era ser abraçada por ele. Sentir os lábios nos dele. Como poderia tirar sua mente disso?

Oliver a acusou de ser covarde. Ponto para ele. 

Ela suspirou e tirou as mochilas das costas e seguiu atrás dele.


	8. Chapter 8

Foi no jornal de domingo que a lista saiu.  
Lilian Santos Maia. Quinta colocação na faculdade de Direito, numa das mais prestigiadas do país.

Era de manhã cedo e sua mãe a abraçou, forte e apertado. E ela também, ainda que a ficha não tivesse caído que sim, ela havia entrado na faculdade. Antecipadamente.

 

_minha querida, eu... eu mal posso acreditar_ e havia lágrimas nos olhos de sua mãe e Lili também se viu chorando. Afinal era o sonho da vida das duas. Sua mãe nunca pode terminar os estudos e Lili seria a primeira pessoa da família a entrar na faculdade.

 

Como esse era o dia de folga da sua mãe, ambas passaram a manhã em casa, na cama especificamente. Telefonaram para seus avós dando a notícia e se empanturraram de torradas, achocolatados e biscoitos.

 

Já era quase pela tarde quando A sra. Hilme apareceu na casa para parabenizá-la.

 

_Olá, eu sei que vocês duas devem estar comemorando, mas não pude resistir em vir aqui e lhe dá um abraço minha querida_ ela disse quase timidamente.

 

Lili não sabia exatamente qual fora o conteúdo da conversa entre sua mãe e os pais de Oliver, mas dado o comportamento acanhado, quase envergonhado da sra. Hilme, ela podia concluir que não fora dos melhores.

 

As duas se abraçaram e Lili sentiu, naquele momento, a falta que o sr. e a sra. Hilme tinham lhe feito nos últimos meses em que ela se distanciou deles. O casal eram pessoas amorosas e carinhosas e Lili tinha a mãe de Oliver como uma amiga, por isso aquilo lhe entristecia.

_a gente sempre soube que você passaria Lili_ ela disse, a voz saindo abafado por traz dos cabelos dela. E para sua surpresa ela estava chorando, Lili constatou após se separar.

_sra. Hilme, qual o problema?_ perguntou assustada.

_não é nada_ respondeu sem jeito limpando os olhos lacrimejantes_ apenas estou tão feliz por você, é o nosso orgulho! _ ela completou emocionada_ Só acho que você poderia passar toda essa energia para Oliver, ele nunca é motivado para nada.

Lili e sua mãe ficaram sem graça após o comentário. Oliver, obviamente era um tabu e dado que a sra. Hilme corou um pouco mais depois disso, ela também ainda não estava confortável sobre o tema, aparentemente algumas feridas ainda não sararam.

 

E com o decorrer daquele maravilhoso dia, a ideia finalmente começou a fazer parte de seu futuro concretamente.

 

E sem saber realmente seus motivos, ela vai vê-lo naquela tarde. De alguma forma Lili sabia que o encontraria no jardim, no pequeno espaço entre as roseiras e as tulipas, onde costumava ir estudar enquanto Oliver ficava apenas de bobeira.

 

Hoje ele estava tentando quebrar mais algum recorde em mais algum jogo no seu celular, estirado em todo o seu cumprimento em uma das espreguiçadeiras do lugar.

 

_você sabe, ter passado antecipadamente nesse vestibular, vai tornar minha vida insuportável por aqui_ ele disse, mas sem levantar o rosto para ela.

 

Lili deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto se sentava próxima a ele, não realmente surpresa com seu comentário _ seria mais fácil dizer “parabéns Lilian, fico feliz por sua conquista”_ disse para ele.

 

_Nah, realmente não _ e então Oliver ergueu seu olhar verde- azulado para finalmente encontrá-la, um sorriso escondido surgindo nos cantos dos lábios_ minha mãe acha que vou virar um mendigo agora, caso eu não me espelhe em você, como se realmente! _ disse maneando a cabeça em negação exagerada.

 

E Lili riu. Oliver tinha esse efeito sobre ela, sobre qualquer situação ou contexto, ele poderia fazê-la rir.

 

Eles tinham se aproximado novamente, não da mesma forma como antes, ela poderia dizer. Apesar de ainda andarem juntos, irem para a escola e sentarem na mesma mesa na hora do intervalo, por traz da faixada que ambos construíram, a proximidade e intimidade não foram as mesmas. Oliver cumpriu o que prometeu e não mais voltou a tocar no assunto, enquanto Lili não sabia realmente se era isso que ela queria.

 

_mas claro, “parabéns pela sua conquista”_ disse por fim a encarando seriamente e um silencio se seguiu com apenas o som das folhas se movendo a brisa daquele fim de tarde.  
Uma batida.

 

_E então, você vai ter que se mudar? Agora você é uma universitária _ falou, mas agora voltando sua atenção para o celular.

_Sim, provavelmente_ ela disse após um momento, não entendendo a onda de tristeza que a invadiu de repente _ quer dizer, vai sair bastante caro, claro, mas nós estamos nos planejando_ disse, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha_ já estamos até procurando os preços de apartamentos no local_ balbuciou diante do silencio.

 

Respirou fundo e encarou os próprios pés e Oliver apenas acenou como se entendendo. Logo escureceu e Lili voltou para sua própria casa.

 

_você merece Lili, e tenho certeza que você vai construir um grande futuro para si_ Oliver disse, finalmente se levantando do lugar. E então, recolhendo seu celular se virou para sair_ boa sorte Lili_ disse e saiu.

 

Ela ficou um bom tempo ainda, sentada olhando para o espaço que ele deixou vago.

E os meses então passaram voando e, se alguma vez ela pensou que seria mais tranquilo depois de passar no vestibular, descobriu que as coisas tornaram-se mais corridas e difíceis. Lili tinha que terminar suas notas na escola para conseguir se formar a tempo, além de fazer algum dinheiro para alugar ao menos um dormitório próximo a faculdade. Para isso começou a dá aulas particulares para crianças depois da escola e aos fins de semana. O dinheiro que recolhia valia a pena, mas consumia todo seu tempo. 

 

No fim, conseguiu um dormitório pela própria faculdade em um sistema de bolsa de ajuda para alunos carentes. E então chegou o momento de finalmente se mudar para a cidade grande e começar as aulas na universidade. Ela deveria estar se sentindo animada e com grandes expectativas, mas ela só sentia ansiosa e nervosa.

Mas aconteceu. 

 

De Oliver, o momento da separação, a qual ela temia, foi evitado, da pior maneira possível. Ele viajou para fora com a família, ao mesmo tempo em que ela organizava sua própria mudança. Não se viram e também não se despediram cara a cara.

 

Ela sentiu que, de alguma forma, aquilo não sairia da maneira que seu coração queria. Mas não havia mais como voltar para traz. Ela estava se tornando uma adulta, uma mulher independente e responsável. Sua mãe estava feliz e ela tinha feito aquilo pela qual tinha trabalhado tanto.

 

E assim, Lili começava um novo capítulo em sua vida.


	9. Chapter 9

_querida, venha comer, já estamos esperando_ era a voz de sua avó, de novo, depois de quinze minutos. Ela não estava com apetite, mas Lili já permanecia no quarto todo o final de semana e sabia, a voz suave no fundo da sua mente a alertando, que vir passar o feriado da independência com a família significaria isso, passar com a família.

Então, levantando dos documentos que estavam em sua mente ela forçou um sorriso educado e foi até os demais seres humanos que ainda a amavam. Mas céus, como ela estava cansada e exausta, e fatigada, e sua cabeça doía como se constantemente pressionada por uma marreta. Tudo o que ela queria era tomar uma aspirina e correr para algum lugar onde ela pudesse descansar.

Mais uma vez, era o que ela deveria está fazendo. Em tese.

_aqui está, já está frio, mas eu esquentei no microondas_ Sua mãe então lhe passou um prato recheado de todas as maravilhas que ela cozinhava. Ela tinha a voz fria e Lili sabia que ela estava brava por estar tanto tempo no quarto trancada _ estávamos apenas lhe esperando_ ela fez questão de apontar.

_obrigada_ ela respondeu seca, mesmo sem a mínima vontade de comer recebeu o prato. A questão é que tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Era uma pilha de documentos para serem lidos e processados e oh, ela nem ousava pensar que ainda tinha que fazer um trabalho para suas aulas do 4º período, valendo a nota final!

_você deveria descansar um pouco querida_ sua vó interrompeu o momento tenso em sua doce voz_ sabe, a cabeça precisa de “férias” também.

Lili apenas acenou e enfiou uma colher de purê de batatas antes que dissesse algo rude e impróprio. Férias? Seu chefe no estágio não sabia o que era férias, fim de semanas, feriados... ela duvidava mesmo se ele sabia o que significava descanso. Não, ela tinha batalhado por quase dois meses para ser contratada como estagiaria júnior nesse escritório, o salário era bom e tinha a promessa que ela poderia crescer dentro do escritório e, quem sabe um dia, poderia ser associada como advogada.

Isso se ela sacrificasse a alma ao diabo como estava fazendo agora.

Ah não, ela estava reclamando? De novo? Lili sabia que não deveria fazer isso, afinal, aquele estágio seria bom para o seu currículo e dava para ela pagar seu pequeno quartinho perto da faculdade.

Mas ainda assim... ela imaginou que a vida seria um pouco mais fácil quando ela entrasse no curso superior. O primeiro ano tinha sido terrível, mesmo com o dinheiro que pode acumular antes, descobriu que viver em uma grande cidade por conta própria era muito caro: alimentação, transporte, aluguel, os livros que tinha que comprar, a internet para seus estudos, os quilos de xerox que tirava toda semana. As despesas eram muitas. Não era atoa que os demais alunos que tinham vindo do interior como ela, aqueles que não tinham uma família que os mantivesse, tiveram que abandonar o curso logo no primeiro semestre.

Mas Lili estava determinada!

Trabalhou em uma lanchonete e fazia faxinas nos finais de semana. Estudava dentro dos coletivos, metrôs, pela madrugada.

Tudo isso fez esse ano sair extremamente desgastante. Isso e também a ausência de....

Não!

Ela não pensaria.

Não mencionaria.

Ela era alguém determinada.

Fazia dois anos agora. Ela tinha superado tudo, por quer, de verdade, nunca houve nada...

Oliver tinha ido embora. Quando soube notícias suas, ele já tinha ido para o exterior. A princípio era apenas um intercâmbio que o pai dele tinha obrigado ele a fazer, mas depois ele fugiu. Literalmente.

Mas, como as coisas com ele nunca são obvias, Oliver tinha partido para ser voluntário em uma organização não governamental no Haiti, ajudando na educação de crianças carentes.

Haiti! E tinha pego malária lá. Mas, mas ao invés de vir para casa como sua mãe tinha ordenado, ele partiu para o Quênia e, até onde Lili ficara sabendo, ele ajudava a construir poços nas áreas rurais mais afetadas pela seca naquele país.

Mas tudo isso eram informações soltas e espessas. Hoje, ela não sabia de seu paradeiro.

E mesmo que uma dor aguda a atingisse, ela dizia para si mesma que não se importava. Lili tinha seus próprios problemas. Problemas reais, concretos.

E agora, ela finalmente conseguira alguma estabilidade com esse estágio, mas ele consumia todo o seu tempo, cada ínfima parte dele. Até mesmo às aulas ela tinha que falta para dá contar da sua carga de trabalho, era contra a lei, mas oh o paradoxo, seus chefes não estavam nem ai para isso.

Mas isso não era coisa para os ouvidos de sua família. Na simplicidade daquela reunião, que ela quase não iria, mas foi, depois de muita insistência da sua mãe, sabia que eles não entenderiam. Para eles, passar na faculdade era está com o futuro garantido. Não os culpava, nem por um momento, afinal, só queriam sua filha e neta juntos, passando um feriado divertido.

Lili suspirou e forçou um pouco mais de comida garganta a baixo. Sabia que estava abaixo do peso e deus sabe que nem tempo para comer tinha, então aproveitou o momento, afastando uma sensação que a tempos vinha lhe sondando. Que ela era miserável.

Que ela estava sozinha.

Não tinha amigos.

E nem mesmo sua mãe estava perto dela agora.

O que sobrará dela quando tudo isso terminar? E quando irá terminar?

 

Após o almoço, ela tentou voltar ao trabalho, chegou até a abrir o notebook e os arquivos que estava analisando antes de ser interrompida, mas não conseguiu. Ficou por alguns instantes apenas olhando o brilho da tela do computador, sem realmente ver o que havia lá.

Sabia que a súbita vontade de enterrar a cabeça nas mãos e chorar era devido ao desgaste mental. Mas saber disso não ajudava em nada. De repente, sentindo-se claustrofóbica no quarto que dividia com a mãe (que era mesmo maior do que ela alugava na capital), decidiu ir para fora, dentro, o restante da família conversa sobre coisas banais que para ela não fazia sentido algum. Então sentou-se na varanda de casa que dava para rua.

Nessa hora do dia não havia alma viva passando e não a assustaria se passasse aquela nuvem de poeira rodando pela pista como acontecia nos velhos filmes de faroeste americanos. Só havia uma leve brisa.

Sentada no chão, ela trouxe os joelhos para cima e os abraçou, apoiando a cabeça. Lili olhava apenas para rua, não tinha nenhum objetivo ali, mas sabia que não conseguiria voltar para o quarto e para o que a aguardava.

Com a mente em branco, decidiu contar.

Um... dois.... três... quatro...

Quando chegasse em cem, ela se levantaria, tiraria a sujeira do bumbum e voltaria para o seu trabalho.

cinco.... seis.... sete.....

ela tinha que voltar e trabalhar.... oito....

Ela podia dá conta.... ela TINHA que fazê-lo.... nove....

Dez....

Onze...

Doze....

Distante, ela podia ouvir um carro se aproximando.

Treze....

Era um táxi branco que parou bem na frente de sua casa. Ela apertou os olhos para tentar enxergar além do fumê que cobria o vidro, mas não fora preciso, logo aportava aberta e então ele saiu.

Levou apenas um segundo para ela o reconhecer e seu cérebro processar a informação a tempo dela perder o folego.

Oliver!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos O/, alguns apontamentos:   
> 1) Apesar dessa história ser ficcional, os fatos narrados por Lili em seu estágio SÃO COMPLETAMENTE VERDADEIROS, baseados em fatos vividos pela própria pessoa que vós escreve. É um verdadeiro abuso! É desumano e degradante viver nos escritórios de advocacia desse país. 
> 
> 2)Na minha cidade os táxis são brancos... então espero que alguém tenha notado a referencia do príncipe que sempre chega no cavalo branco para resgatar a heroína... notou?... não!? Tudo bem, próxima.... 
> 
> Obrigada mais uma vez por todos que acompanham esse pequenino caso. O próximo capítulo será o último.   
> Beijos, abraços e afagos.


	10. Chapter 10

Levou apenas três passos até que ele estivesse aos seus pés e a puxasse para seus braços.

Ela dificilmente teve tempo de saber o que realmente estava acontecendo até que seus lábios estavam no dela.

E com um tremor que percorreu todo o seu corpo, ela estendeu as mãos agarrando firme seus ombros. Ela devia está louca, mas ela só queria beijar e sentir que ele estava ali e não era fruto de sua imaginação.

Quando a ausência do fôlego os forçou a separar, Lili estava ofegante, bem como Oliver.

_O- o quê? O que? Como? _ ela balbuciou enquanto agarrava a frente de sua camisa afim de se equilibrar.

_por favor, não me diga que você está casada? _ ele perguntou de supetão, os olhos verdes e azuis de repentes preocupado. Oliver, Lili percebeu estava bastante queimado de sol, sua pele estava bronzeada, sua barba estava por fazer e seu cabelo precisava urgentemente de um corte.

_o quê? Eu não estou casada! _ ela respondeu aturdida, piscando sem entender.

_ótimo! _ ele disse e a beijou novamente, com a mesma fome e intensidade que ela. E então novamente. _ ou namorando? Você está namorando? _ perguntou a segurando nos braços fortes, ainda profundamente preocupado.

_ o que- o que, não... _ e ele a tomou pelos braços. Em algum momento Oliver a tinha erguido e Lili passou as pernas em volta de sua cintura, agarrando a cada ponto dele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Até que....

_Hum, Hm_ sua mãe de pé na porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito os fitou, os olhos sérios e a boca numa linha fina não muito convidativa.

_Olá dona Lúcia_ Oliver a saudou, ainda a mantendo com ele_ como vai a senhora?

.....

Algum tempo depois, eles finalmente puderem ter algum tempo privado, no quintal da casa. Havia um banquinho onde Lili tinha levado Oliver a se sentar.

Ela ainda não podia acreditar. Nem nos seus mais loucos sonhos.

_quando você chegou? Onde estava? E- e o que você está fazendo aqui, como me achou?_ ela perguntou, ainda em choque pela presença dele ali. Deus, era Oliver! O seu Oliver, ele estava mudado, um pouco maior, um pouco mais forte. E ele tinha músculos? Reais músculos?

_Ei, calma e respira, um pouco de cada vez_ ele disse com um sorriso surgindo nos lábios e olhando para ela como se fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo _ cheguei ao país há três dias, vindo de Bangladesh.

_Bangladesh? _ ela tentou lembrar onde ficava no mapa.

Ele confirmou_ construção de casas para os desabrigados do último tsunami_ explicou.

_uau!

Ele sorriu de novo. Lili decididamente olhou para as próprias mãos que descansavam sobre os joelhos.

_Um pouco longe_ ela disse, sem saber o que falar.

_sim, bastante longe. _ ele respondeu sério.

Seu coração batia como louco dentro dela. Longe e ele veio praticamente direto para ela? Por quer?

_e-e como você me achou? _ perguntou diante do silencio que se seguiu.

_eu liguei para sua mãe e ela me disse que você passaria o feriado aqui_ explicou.

Oh! Sua mãe tinha dito para Oliver a encontrar? Será que foi isso o porquê dela ter insistindo tanto para que Lili viesse passar o feriado em casa?

Ela ergueu o olhar para encará-lo novamente, pois havia mais uma pergunta.

_por quer?

Oliver, pela primeira vez desde sua épica chegada, apareceu acanhado, como se relutante. Ele olhou para as mãos dela e então para seu rosto.

_ Por que eu queria ver você_ ele disse, se levantando de repente e se pondo de joelhos na sua frente.

Lili se assustou, _ O que- o que você está fazendo? _disse arregalando os olhos e a boca.

_Você me perguntou por que eu vim, Lili eu vim por você_ ele disse após tomar o folego e segurando a sua mão direita. _ todo esse tempo, eu só pensava... eu só queria que a gente pudesse ter tido alguma oportunidade.

_Oliver... por favor, eu não acho que_ ela tentou dizer, sentindo-se muito confusa e balançando a cabeça em negação, ao mesmo tempo que tentava puxar sua mão de volta, mas Oliver a reteve.

_Não, escuta! Você não me deu oportunidade e eu pensei, “bom, que se dane!”_ Ele disse com uma intensidade que ela nunca tinha visto _ e então, eu vi tanta coisa triste e feia, e muitas coisas bonitas, e por um momento Lili, eu pensei que era o suficiente que estava ok, mas... depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda penso e quero você_ ele finalizou e Lili pode ver, naquela nova profundidade de Oliver, o quanto ele estava falando a verdade.

E então ele disse, aquelas palavras que ela nunca quis ouvir. Que ela não acreditava.

_Lili, eu amo você.

Não!

Não, não e não! Ela tentou livrar a mão, mas Oliver a segurou firme.

Ela sentiu lágrimas quentes fugirem de seus olhos_ Oliver, não...

_Lilian, eu. Amo. Você _ repetiu a retendo e olhando nos seus olhos _ eu voltei por que eu quero está ao seu lado.

_Eu acho que você não está se ouvindo, você..._ ela tentou argumentar, mas falhou tremendamente, pois sua voz de repente ficou presa na garganta.

_Eu passei esses dois anos pensando nisso e sei bem o que eu estou dizendo.... Lili, do que você tem medo? _ Oliver perguntou, apertando sua mão de maneira a confortá-la.

“Do que você tem medo?”

Ela pensou. E olhar naqueles olhos que havia tanto perdido, era como um espelho. Seu amigo Oliver. As risadas. As tardes preguiçosas no jardim. Os filmes que criticavam juntos. Até mesmo quando ele era insuportável e idiota e então ela tinha que brigar com ele. Se olhasse para atrás, ela tinha perdido tudo isso.

E se voltasse para o que tinha acontecido?

“Do que você tem medo?”

A solidão, as longas horas de trabalho e sempre, sempre cansada e não havia ninguém lá por ela.

Do que ela tinha medo?

Oliver esperou, os olhos nunca a deixando.

Lili fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou para soltar o ar que não sabia que tinha prendido. Então, tirou a mão que Oliver segurava e com a outra, usou para secar as lágrimas que tinham descido.

Quando ela os abriu, Oliver ainda permanecia lá, esperando por ela.

Só levou uma batida para que ela tomasse sua decisão.

Lili levou as mãos para o rosto de Oliver, sentindo a aspereza da barba que ela não conhecia ainda e também o leve calor que emanava do seu rubor. E se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Para ser justa, Lili ainda sabia que a vida não era um conto de fadas, mas à medida que ela arrostou ele para aprofundar o beijo, ela decidiu viver aquelas partes onde pareciam que era.

FIM

 

 

NÃO, não verdade, não.

Eles se casaram seis meses depois. Foi um completo absurdo para ela, mas Oliver tinha uma lógica afiada que envolvia “dois anos perdidos” e “nós já estamos juntos” e blá, blá, blá... ele, mais uma vez, foi bastante convincente, com a permissão de seus pais e sua mãe e tudo o mais.

Lili saiu do estágio escravagista e conseguiu ter alguma vida após o pai de Oliver mexer seus pauzinhos e arranjar um trabalho mais digno para ela e assim, conseguiu descobrir que era possível sim, não precisava ser desgastante e indigno para ela trabalhar, estudar e se manter.

Oliver mudou em algumas coisas. Estudou e passou no vestibular para economia!

Quem diria? E escreveu alguns livros que estavam vendendo razoavelmente bem!

Mas foi expulso depois de seis meses. E processado. Um dos professores o acusou de cometer injuria e difamação.

Bem..., algumas coisas não mudaram tanto assim, e foi uma bela maneira de Lili começar sua carreira como advogada.

_vamos Lili, vem deitar_ Oliver disse ao seu lado. _ você quer fazer isso.

Ela o conhecia, sabia que ele a estava provocando. Mas hoje ela está com muita raiva dele, muita!

_Não! Oliver, pelo amor de Deus! Você chamou esse homem de mentiroso! _ disse exasperada analisando as páginas do processo.

Ele deu de ombros_ bom, ele pediu que eu demonstrasse que sua teoria das economias de base estava errada e eu provei_ disse simplesmente, com uma fingida indiferença.

Ela o jogou um olhar mortal.

_Oliver, você fez isso em um livro, usando a própria pesquisa do homem!... Não, espera o que está que está fazendo?

_tirando esses papeis da sua frente_ ele disse, passando por cima da cama e jogando os documentos no chão ao lado_ Lili, vem me beijar _ e então abriu os braços para ela.

Meu deus, como ela aguentava?

Mas então puxou as cobertas e se instalou ao seu lado _ Oliver, só falta isso aqui para você ser meu príncipe encantado_ falou séria, usando o dedo indicador e o polegar para demonstrar_ por que não tenta?

Ele a puxou para mais perto, beijando a ponta do seu nariz_ você gosta de mim assim.

Charme, arrogância e uma pontada de insolência.

É verdade. Ela adorava ele.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários são bem vindos ;)


End file.
